Lets Watch it Burn Together
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: Roxas is a rich boy living in a large mansion. Axel is a Fire Breather for a carnival. Roxas is distant from his family and Axel has no family. What happens when on one fateful day the two meet? Akuroku, Zemyx, Sorkai


**A/N: Yeah I'm not sure what I was thinking when I came up with the premise for this…but meh the idea played out on my head pretty well so lets' see how it does on paper, or in this case, 0's and 1's if you think about it ^-^**

**Enjoy, Oh and this is AU'ish~**

**Warning: Rated T for sexual themes, language, mischief and yaoi, (soft core though :3) AkuRoku, SorKai ((wanted to try it out, otherwise hates this pairing)) Zemyx, hared, and violence. (((I think that's all ._.)))**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own KH but if anyone's wondering what to get me for my Birthday that would make an awesome gift. =)**

**~Lets Watch It Burn Together~**

**Chapter One: The Celebration**

"Happy Birthday Sora and Roxas!" screamed a large crowd of people surrounding two boys, one with blonde hair the other with brown. Each the same height with the same blue eyes but with completely different expressions on their faces; their hair was also spiked in different ways. The blonde's hair was spiked like a shark fin while the brown haired one was spiked in messy disarray like he had just gotten out of bed and had neglected to brush it. The expression on the blondes face was of emotionless silence, no hint of a smile or anything only emptiness. While the brown haired ones expression was the complete opposite, he was grinning from ear to ear, a bright light in his eyes. The brown haired boy wrapped his arm around the blonde and grinned at him.

"So what 'ya think Rocks?"

"I've told you, Sora, my name is ROXAS not Rocks," the blonde haired, Roxas, said to Sora glaring daggers at him.

Sora only grinned at him, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Rocks," Sora noticed cherry red hair bobbing towards them threw the crowd and the grin grew even bigger.

"Hey Rocks I gotta go, Kairi's coming," and with that he left caring with him the bubbly mood that was starting to infiltrate Roxas.

Roxas shrugged and ran into a silver haired teen, slightly taller than himself.

"Hey, Riku, if you're looking for Sora he's off with Kairi, probably making smoochy faces at each other right now," Roxas said walking away. He either did not notice the grimace that enveloped Riku's face or did not care enough to bother thinking about it.

He sighed as he pushed past his Father's business partners, whom the person mentioned needed to get in good graces with, and made his way onto the terrace. The terrace was marble white and over looked the ocean and a little high way. He was so transfixed on watching the sunset that he didn't even notice that he had started leaning over the rail way, the only thing that was saving him from a three story drop, or that someone had come up beside him. He jumped when the person beside him coughed, he also saved him from falling over the edge.

"Whoa, watch out dude, ya don't want to fall do yah?" asked the dirty blonde older boy.

"No, Demyx, you just scared me into oblivion is all," Roxas said looking at him.

Demyx was his older brother, at 21 he was only two years older but the gap between them was greater, as it was with everyone else, though Demyx got him better than Sora. Or at least he did before his parents cut him off for coming out of the closet. Last year he told his mom, Larxene, that he was in love with a slate haired boy named Zexion, whom he'd met in a coffee shop on one rainy day. But that's another story for another time. The fact of the matter was that after Demyx had found Zexion he wasn't the same. He used to be nearly as emotionless and distant as Roxas, now though, he was bright and bubbly like water almost.

They stood there in silence for a good time longer, when the sun was nearly all the way set music could be heard in the distance. A few moments later trucks with fun little designs printed on them came up the highway. The two watched in silence as the trucks passed and Demyx giggled.

"It looks like the circus is in town!"

"Joy…"

**A/N: Okay I promise it will get better…and the chapters will be longer, just bare with me please.**

**I have the ending worked out, just not the beginning, the beginning is always my worst part ;-; **

**Review, criticize and all that, please feel free to add as much variations on this you want in a review and I'll fix any faults you find with it if I want to. :D **

**Flame if you want…but then you won't get a cookie 3**


End file.
